I ll be here!
by Linnea212
Summary: A Xander/Clare fic I wrote it might not be that good,but if you like it please review enjoy :D
1. I ll be here!

**Rootcore**

Xanders P.O.V.

She was sitting and reading a book when I walked in she is so beautiful I thought. Vida is the only one who knows that the great Xander Bly actually fell in love with the bumbling apprentice.

-Hey Clare, I said and smiled toward her.

-Oh hey Xander, she replied smiling.

-What are you reading, I asked curios.

-Ehm a book about spells why, Clare asked rather surprised.

-No reason just wanted to know, I replied.

-Oh ok, Clare said with a smile, so what are you doing here?

-Udonna asked me to come she had something important to tell me, I replied.

-Oh she´s in her room, Clare said.

-Thanks Clare, I said appreciative,

-No problems Xander, she replied with a smile.

I went in to Udonnas room where she told me that I was needed as a retro ranger with a new power ranger team called "operation overdrive" and I got my powers back. When I got downstairs again I told Clare about what happened.

-Great for you, Clare said sounding genuinely happy for me.

-Yeah it's going to be great being green again, I said.

-Yeah I understand it feels weird without the gatekeeper powers, she said kind of bumbed.

-Yeah sorry abut that, I said.

-It´s not your fault Xander, she said almost laughing.

-Thanks Clare, I said, but I really got to go now sorry.

-Hey no worries Xander, she said smiling.

Then I acted on impulse and kissed her on the cheek. She looked surprise not mad.

-I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I said embarrassed.

-It´s ok Xander, She said while giggling.

-Ok cool, I said and grinned at her. See you when I get back.

-Sure I´ll be waiting, se said as she winked at me and laughed.

-You better, I said with a wink.

-Good luck Xander, She said.

-Thanks Clare, I said walking out of Rootcore to tell the other mystics of where I was going, with a smile and a hope that Clare might actually likes me too.

**Rootcore**

Clare's P.O.V.

He kissed me on the cheek and we joked as he went out. He might actually like me too Clare thought to herself with a smile.

**Rock porium**

Xanders P.OV.

I told all the guys of where I was going and everyone was happy for me as I went of to met the other retro rangers. Including, Red: Bridge Carson from S.P.D, Yellow: Kira Ford from dino thunder, Black: Adam Park from mighty morphin, Blue: Tori Hanson from ninja storm. At least that´s what Udonna had told him.


	2. A unpleasent meeting!

**Overdrive team**

Xander walked in to the Hartwell's residence.

-This is way better than a hollowed tree, I said, but not the people, I mumbled but no one heard.

Kira walked up to me and I smiled at her.

-Look Xander I've heard about your reputation and don't even try with me, Trent would kill you, she said as Tori walked by.

-Same here Xander I'm totally with Blake, She said smiled and they both walked away grinning while I stood clueless. Don't worry there is only one girl for me and she is back at Rootcore I thought to myself smiled and walked away to hear Bridge talk about something no one really could understand except for Dax.

**Rootcore**

-I´m going in to the forest to get some berries I'll be back in ten minutes ok, I shouted to Udonna who was upstairs.

-Ok you do that, but Clare be careful, she replied.

-Sure Udonna see you in a few, I said and walked in to the forest.

**Forest**

When I was heading toward Rootcore again something grabbed my arm.

-Hey let go, I shouted.

-I can't do that I have my orders you see, the thing said.

I turned around to see a big snow monster, he is quite cute in a way I thought to myself.

-Who are you, I asked.

-My name is Norg, it's a family name and is short for Noooooooooooooooooooooooooorg, he said smiling.

-Ok but I really need to get back now I'm sorry Norg, I said turning around.

-Oh ok bye, he said and I started to run.

While I was running I saw a black haired woman standing in the forest.

-I knew we couldn't trust Norg, the women said.

-Who are you, I asked.

-My name is Miratrix and I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with me, Miratrix said and that was all I could remember before everything went black.


	3. Meetings!

**Somewhere!**

**Clare's P.O.V.**

Miratrix tossed her in to a room where she bumped her head in to something that felt like another head but it couldn't possibly be. She removed the blind fold.

-Owe, someone said.

-Sorry, I said very confused.

-Who are you, the voice said , I'm Trent by the way.

-Clare, I said and sat down, how many are we here? I asked since I was to confused to count.

-Five if we count you, a girls voice said, so who are you here for?

-What are you talking about, I asked confused.

-Well Miratrix took the ones that mean something to the retro rangers, me for instant I'm here for Bridge, I'm Syd. And Tanya over there is here for Adam, Trent for Kira, Blake for Tori so that must mean that you are the one chosen for Xander right?

-Ehm I guess I still don't follow. I said.

-Ok well jus put it this way she's going to use us to get to the retro rangers because we mean something to them, Syd explained again.

-So I mean something to Xander, I whispered to myself.

-Guess you do, that Girl Tanya said to me.

-Do you guys have any idea of HOW she's going to use us, I asked.

-No idea but were about to find outr I think, Blake said and stood up.

-Good morning my dear hostages hope you slept well, because you aren't going to like what I have planned for you now come along! Miratrix said and walked away with us dragging behind us by magic.


	4. Fieldtrip!

Clare's P

**Clare's P.O.V!**

-Good morning my dear hostages hope you slept well, because you aren't going to like what I have planned for you now come along! Miratrix said and walked away with us dragging behind us by magic.

-Where are you taking us?, Tanya shouted to Miratrix.

-Well were going on a little fieldtrip you see, Miratrix replied. And pulled us into a ship like thing and started to drive off.

**Hartford recidence.**

**Xander's P.O.V.**

-Hey guys we got something it seems like a note or a message or something, Bridge said as he took the note and started reading.

_Dear rangers!_

_If you ever want to see the ones you love again, you better come to the park by the forest at _

_3 pm SHARP! Syd, Tanya, Trent, Blake and Clare will be waiting. If you don't come you will regret it._

_Miratrix!_

-I'm going to kill her!, Adam shouted and started to walk toward the door but Bridge stopped him.

-We all want to kill Miratrix Adam but we have to go to the park, 'cause I´m not going to lose Syd, Bridge said.

-I wouldn't stand Rootcore and stuff without Clare, I said and noticed that everyone was staring at me a bit confused.

-Ok well we all agree were going to the park to see what Miratrix has done, Bridge said and we all agreed and went to the park.

-Good luck, Ronnie said who was sitting in the couch with Will's arm around her shoulder.

-Thanks Ronnie, Kira said and walked out with the others.

**The park!**

**Clare's P.O.V!**

We were taken to a park were she hanged us in some sort of net thingy and put the net in a tree so we couldn't move. Suddenly you could see five figures coming toward us.

-Rangers how glad I am to be seeing you this lovely morning, Miratrix said and laughed.

-You're going down for this Miratrix, Adam shouted.

-Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that, Miratrix said and laughed.


	5. The truth

The park

**The park!**

**Xander's P.O.V.**

-You're going down for this Miratrix, Adam shouted.

-Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that, Miratrix said and laughed.

-Why not?, Tori said.

-Because if you try something this will happen to your little loves, Miratrix said and Clare, Tanya, Syd, Blake and Trent all shouted in pain. I couldn't stand the sound of Clare screaming so I ran toward her but Miratrix was faster, and she blasted me with this big weapon thingy she had and I was flown away three feet back to where the other where standing. Miratrix laughed.

-You foolish rangers don't you see it's not them I want, it's you. Just give me your powers and I'll let the hostages go. Miratrix said.

-Never!, Bridge shouted when something called us from behind.

-Need some help?, Nick said. And he was standing there with Vida, Chip and Madison. And I ran up to them

-Sky, Z?, Bridge said and he ran up to them.

-Kat, Justin?, Adam said and ran up to them.

-Dustin, Shane and Cam?, Tori said and ran up to them.

-Dr.O, Conner and Ethan she said and ran up to them.

-Now you are in hell Miratrix, Bridge yelled. Do you really think you can take this many ranger on?

-I'll find another way to beat you rangers!, Miratrix shouted and disappeared in to thin air.

I saw Clare and ran toward her and got her down, you could see she was exhausted.

-Thanks, Clre said as she fell asleep in my arms.

**Hartford residence!**

**Clare's P.O.V!**

Everyone sat in the kitchen as I walked in.

-Wait I have a question, did all of you really get your powers back?, Blake asked.

-No, Nick said. We were jus fooling Miratrix.

-Nice one, Bridge said.

-Totally dude, Conner said. And Kira smacked him in the head.

-What have I said about using the word "dude"?, Kira asked.

-Sorry Kira, Conner said. You know Clare, I just thought of something, you look exactly like my girlfriend but blonde.

-Really?, I asked confused but amazed.

-Yeah, strange, Conner said.

-Totally, I agreed.

-Hello is there anybody here?, A girls voice shouted and two girls walked in one blonde and one brunette.

-Mara!, Dustin yelled and rushed up to hug her.

-Hey Kapri, Shane said and walked up and gave her a kiss and a hug.

I sat next to Xander at the table and he offered me some bread, witch I gladly took.

**The other side of the room, in the couch area!**

**Vida's P.O.V.**

Me, Tori, Madison, Z, and Syd sat at the couches and Kira soon joined them.

-So Xanders being really nice to Clare, Madison said who had noticed this.

-I figure, I said.

-Why?, Tori asked.

-Because he's in love with her, I said and mentally slapped myrself for sauing it.

-XANDER IS IN LOVE WITH CLARE!!, Madison shouted. And everyone looked our way and Xander glared at me, and I mouthed sorry, and he got up and walked away with Clare close behind him.

**Garden!**

**Xander's P.O.V.**

I can't believe she actually said it, I thought to myself when I heard someone calling my name.

-Xander, Xander wait!, Clare shouted and ran after me I stopped.

-Clare about that I didn't mean for you to find out.. I said but was cut of.

-Is it true?, Clare asked.

-Huh?, I asked confused.

-Is it true?

-Well yes, but I understand if you don't like me and I hope we can still be friends 'cause, I was cut of by Clare's lips on mine.

-I DO like you, Clare said with her arms around my neck.

-Really?, I asked and grinned.

-Yes really, she said and I pulled her in for another time but this one more deep with more passion, she still had her arms around my neck and I had my round her waist, we broke the kiss after a minute.

-You know we should really go inside, Clare said.

-I know, I replied and gave her a peck on the lips and we walked han in hand toward the house, not worrying about Miratrix or anything.

The end!

**A/N: I really hope you liked my first ever Power ranger story. I enjoyed writing this. And I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
